In computing, a memory address specified in an access request goes through a mapping operation to determine the corresponding memory location. Program generated addresses need to go through a mapping process to identify the specific hardware component which holds the data. An example of mapping is identifying a specific dual in-line memory module (DIMM), a specific rank, a specific bank, a specific row, etc. Such mapping is usually a function of how the system is built, and depends on configuration information such as which slots are populated with dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) hardware, and what kind of DRAM hardware is present at each populated slot. System configuration information is generally considered static, and any change in DRAM configuration requires a reboot. If the mapping operation needs to change, the typical approach requires a system reboot or all memory traffic to be halted. Such approaches have an adverse impact on users. Regardless, modifying a mapping operation is still sometimes necessary.